Show Me
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Season 7, episode 18: One-shot with Spike and Buffy following the scene between Spike and Faith in the basement.


Inspired by _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Season 7, episode 18

 _ **[Insert the usual disclaimers]**_

"Buffy is that you?" Dawn yelled down the stairs.

"I'm down here." Buffy yelled back up the stairs, then turned back to Spike and Faith. "I figured I'm better off focusing on what's going on around here."

"Buffy, Willow just called from the hospital. The girl's awake." Dawn said gently.

"Thanks Dawn, I'll be up in a minute," Buffy said to Dawn, then turned to the pair on the cot again, "I need to talk with Spike alone for a minute, Faith." Buffy said pointedly.

"Alrighty then," Faith said with a sigh. Pushing herself from the cot, she turned and gave Spike a wink.

Buffy saw this and tightened her folded arms. "Actually Faith, can you ask Dawn to call Willow back. I need to take care of some things before I go to the hospital."

"Sure, whatever," Faith said as she climbed the stairs and shut the door behind her.

Buffy suspiciously looked Spike up and down. He appeared to be naked under the thin, blue sheet.

"So what did you want to talk about, love?" Spike said and pulled another drag from the cigarette.

"I wanted to talk to you about Faith," Buffy said, not sure why she was saying this, but feeling like it was very important that she do so. "You two should stay away from each other. You're bad influences."

"Is that right, pet?" Spike said with a chuckle, putting out the cigarette.

"Yes, you are both the type to be… easily tempted," Buffy said, trying to sound serious.

"Perhaps you should give in to temptations more often, love. It's healthier than being so wound up all the time, despite our critical circumstances," Spike said smoothly as he pulled the sheet completely off of him. He was indeed naked underneath. All smooth, pale skin, hard muscle, and hard–

"Spike, stop, what are you doing?" Buffy meant to say this sharply, but it came out in a whisper.

"You did this to me, pet, not her. Faith seems fun but, you know what? Two wrongs don't make a right, as they say." Spike said, standing up and sauntering towards Buffy.

"Spike we can't do this, not here, not now…" But her resolve was wavering as Spike got closer.

"Isn't this why you sent her away? Isn't this why you didn't leave when you were called? To make sure I was still yours? You were jealous when you saw us together, on my bed." Spike had reached Buffy and stood in front of her, without touching her.

"I wasn't jealous." Buffy said simply, but her voice wavered.

"Don't lie to me, love. We want each other, so why don't we just enjoy being with each other, finally? Everything I do, I do it for you. What more can I do or say to prove that I love you?" Spike leaned in close, his lips nearing Buffy's, but still not touching her.

Buffy's eyes jumped up and down from Spike's lips and eyes, trying to process what he was saying and what to do next. Was he being honest with her? Is now the time to be thinking about his lips? Imaging them against her body again?

Spike lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Buffy's ear. "What more can I do, Buffy? Just say the word."

Buffy paused. The simple act of Spike touching her hair and his fingertips grazing her ear as he put the lose strand back in place sent a jolt of fear through her system. Fear that his words of love would lead to her being in pain again.

Buffy looked into his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering, "Show me."

Spike chuckled, "Show you what, love? I'm stark naked here."

Buffy quickly eyed him up and down and smiled seductively. He was just as sexy and enthralling as he was before. But she felt the difference in him and decided to take a small leap of faith, "Show me that you want me, and only me."

Spike closed the distance between the blonds with a deep, burning kiss that took Buffy's breath away. Spike held her face in his hands and tangled his fingers in her hair, moving his lips and tongue over Buffy's mouth with tenderness, passion, and experience. He knew all the things she liked. He had memorized them; storing the memories in a special place where no god, demon, or any other evil could find. Spike gently sucked her bottom lip, entwined his tongue with hers, and rubbed his thumb along her cheek bone as they kissed and kissed. Sensing her need for air, Spike broke the kiss and moved his lips along her jaw line, nipping and licking along the way, to her neck.

Before getting his soul back, Buffy would have pushed Spike to the ground and straddled him; regaining control and the high ground. This time, Buffy's breath hitched and she froze, hands gripping Spike's strong upper arms warningly.

"Shhh," Spike whispered just below her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask for it." Spike said with the hint of a growl in his voice.

Buffy felt heat rush to her cheeks and groin at his words. "Spike I – "

Before Buffy could finish her sentence, Spike bit down on her neck. Not with his vamp teeth and not too hard, but enough to feel the tantalizing pain that came with being intimate with Spike. Buffy realized that there would always be pain with him. Spike could love a woman and treat her like an angel all day, every day. But he would always be a monster at night. A fierce, arousing, and captivating monster.

Buffy let out a primal moan from his bite. Then Spike licked with the tip of his tongue from her collar bone to ear, over the red indent of his teeth. "Mmm, you taste so good Buffy," Spike groaned in her ear, "Please let me taste more of you."

His exposed pelvis was grinding against her clothed pelvis now. Because of their height difference, Buffy's face was in his chiseled chest. She breathed in deep and smelled his unique scent that made her head spin; cigarettes, a hint of alcohol, and leather. The smell of leather is what really hit Buffy in all the right places.

"Ok, but just a taste, I can't be down here too long," Buffy managed to say, since this was her last coherent thought as Spike picked her up with ease and brought her to the cot. He sat down with Buffy on top of him and resumed kissing her as he removed her jean jacket and shirt. Buffy reached down and took his manhood in her hands, stroking it up and down.

Spike grabbed her hand to stop her. "No Buffy," he said huskily, breathing heavy with excitement. "I'm going to show you how much I want you, just like you asked."

Buffy let out a squeak as he tossed her on her back onto the cot. Spike quickly discarded her pants and underwear, leaving her nether-regions exposed to all of Spike. From the way Spike's hardness bobbed and dripped, Buffy could see that he was just as eager as she was.

Spike leaned down and hooked his arms under Buffy's hips, pulling her up to meet his wonton mouth. He wasted no time and covered her womanhood with his tongue and lips.

"Ooohh Spike," Buffy hissed. She was so wet and greedy for him, bucking her hips to increase the friction, gripping his thick, muscular thighs.

Spike flattened his tongue and ran it all over Buffy's holes and clit. Spike lapped at each sensitive spot, without choosing one to focus on. The sensation drove Buffy wild. She panted and moaned and thrashed beneath him, her body begging for more.

"Buffy," Spike said softly, kissing her clit and moving a hand to shift her hair out of her face. Buffy's eyes slid open to see Spike mouth inches from her labia, his mouth and chin covered in her essence, his eyes on fire with passion. She slowed her breathing and looked at him curiously.

"I love you, Buffy."

And Spike changed his technique, pointing his tongue and began circling and flicking her clit relentlessly. He paused for one moment to wet his fingers before plunging them within her to add to her pleasure. Spike folded Buffy's lithe, flexible form so her knees were against her chest and he had full access to sensitive, exposed flesh. After some extra ministrations on Spike's part, massaging her breasts, nipping her inner thighs, and inserting four fingers within her, Buffy was on the edge of cumming.

Spike kept his fingers inside of Buffy, pumping her at just the angle she liked, and replaced his tongue with his other hand, rubbing quicker circles with his fingers. All Buffy could manage were pleasurable moans and the occasional, "oh god Spike."

"Oh Buffy, look at you," Spike whispered to her, "You are so beautiful, all the time. But this look on you, so helpless and desperate, this is one of my favorites. Cum for me, pet. I want to lap your cum up off my hands and off your little puckered pussy."

Buffy felt the winding coil in her groin snap and she came, quickly leaning into Spike and biting his shoulder to stop her cry of ecstasy from escaping. Spike's eyes rolled back as he felt her walls contract against his fingers and extra fluid rush down. When Buffy's body relaxed from the orgasm, Spike laid himself down between her legs. He quickly removed his fingers and stuck his tongue into her stretched hole. Her walls continued to clench and release, with slowing intervals, around his tongue. Spike could not think of a better use for his mouth than this. Buffy tasted so good and he could practically smell and hear the blood pumping through her body with such delicious heat.

Buffy's breathing slowed. She looked down at Spike and saw him finish licking her womanhood and his fingers. She couldn't help but giggle with slight embarrassment at how much he enjoyed her this way.

"Buffy, don't do that," Spike said with a knowing smile. "You were wonderful, like a dream." Spike pulled himself up to her and kissed her, making her taste her wonderful essence.

Spike pulled up, looking Buffy in the eye, searching for something. Spike wanted to see bliss, happiness, peace. But he feared seeing regret, doubt, and anxiety. This time he got a little of both.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently.

"I need to go, Spike. This was so wonderful, but I've already stayed too long." Buffy said, fear welling up as today's events came back to her. She needed to go to the hospital. What if she didn't make it in time? What if the Potential passed away before she got there, because of this?

"Is this it, pet? Why must we stop? I feel like we just got started," Spike said seductively, rubbing his weeping cock against her raw clit.

"No, Spike I'm serious, stop!" Buffy said sharply, pushing him off and sitting up, pulling the sheet over her.

"So that's really it then?" Spike said defensively, feeling the ache of his neglected cock.

"Yes, that's it Spike. You said that you were going to focus on me, so that's what we did. My time is up, I'm sorry, but I need to go." Buffy said with a pained voice. She wished they had just had sex so she wouldn't have to see him looking at her like this. Buffy gave Spike a kiss on the cheek and a guilty look before getting up, putting her clothes back on, and leaving.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I enjoyed writing it. I hate having my smuts end this way, but I wanted to keep with the _Buffy_ story line. Buffy was still uncertain and hesitant in episode 20 when Spike comforted her and stayed with her for the night. I really wanted this story to be relatively able to precede that scene. Please rate and review!


End file.
